Rooster Talisman
The Rooster Talisman is one of the Twelve Talismans of Shendu. After Shendu was defeated and his powers scattered, the Rooster Talisman was hidden away. Origin When Lo Pei turned Shendu into a statue, the teleknetic powers separated from Shendu were bound in the Rooster Talisman. This talisman was discovered in King Ludwig's castle in Bavaria, Germany. Powers and Abilities The user of the Rooster Talisman gains the Power of Levitation and Telekinesis. This gives the user the power to fly and telekinetically lift objects several times their own weight. The stronger the person's willpower and strength are, the more weight and speed can be achieved. For instance, Jade struggled to keep Tohru airborne while others have used the talisman power to lift vehicles and even a whole house. In terms of speed, an airborne user can fly fast enough to almost keep pace with a race horse at full gallop. Combining this power with the Rabbit Talisman allows for supersonic flight. Plot The Rooter Talisman was first sighted in the first episode of season one The Dark Hand. This talisman was discovered by Jackie Chan in King Ludwig's castle in Bavaria. Jackie Found this talisman completely by accident when he picked up a shield that had the Rooster Talisman embedded in it. Jackie choose this shield be cause he was trying to escape from King Ludwig's Treasure which was set off by a booby-trap triggered by one of Jackie's followers. But at the time of its discovery Jackie had no idea of what the shield was. He was later contacted by the Enforcers because they wanted to "purchase" it from him. Jackie did not discover the importance of the talisman was until the end of the episode. The use of the talisman was not discovered until the second episode when Jade accidentally ate it, and used it. Later Appearances In "The Powers Unleashed" Jackie destroys the talismans with a full power laser blast. With no host for the powers of the talismans, the talismans go back to the corresponding animal of their zodiac. The Rooster Talisman's power returns in "When Pigs Fly", to a rooster named Eggbert who was found hovering around the Patronas Towers in Malaysia. He was later taken to Kansas, where he made friends with the noble pig, Mordecai. Jade named the rooster Eggbert. Eggbert went on to live with farmer MacDonald after Daolon Wong managed to steal the respective powers from both noble animals. Wong possessed the Levitation power for some time up until it was stolen by Shendu who was subsequently reverted to statue form and all the powers were once again infused into Talismans. Eggbert reappeared in "The Amazing T-Troop", when Jade gave him the Rooster Talisman to try to free Scruffy from the Shadowkhan mask. He reappeared yet again with the Rooster Talisman in "The Powers That Be (Part 2)" to fight demons summoned by Drago. Appearances Season 1 *''The Dark Hand'' *''The Power Within'' *''Tough Break'' *''The Rock'' *''The Tiger and the Pussycat'' *''Day of the Dragon'' Season 2 * The Stronger Evil * Tale of the Demon Tail * Demon World (Part 2) * The Amazing T-Girl * the warrior incarnate Season 3 * ''When Pigs Fly'' * Re-Enter the Dragon Season 4 * The Amazing T-Troop * Black Magic * Ninja Twilight Season 5 * The Powers That Be (Part 2) es:Talismán del Gallo Category:Talismans Category:Objects Category:Magic